


To Weave and To Heal

by thesassyredvulpes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, cuz my brain wouldn't stfu last week, girl can't write future aus properly, hopefully i update this regularly, only with a few tweaks, this is gonna be a mix of angst and crack i swear, well the year is 2120 but it's just like modern day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassyredvulpes/pseuds/thesassyredvulpes
Summary: Wen Junhui wouldn't have minded being the leader of Team Miraculous.After all, historically speaking, it has always been Ladybug and Chat Noir who had led. Of course, Jun wasn't ready when he was chosen, plus Papillon and Paon were great leaders. Besides, he didn't have his partner. Yet.That is, until that fateful night, where the role was forced onto him.Xu Minghao doesn't exactly believe in magic. But when a random guy kidnaps him and tells him a bunch of stuff that eerily sounds familiar to the stories his grandmother used to speak of, Minghao wants answers from her. Only he can't now, because she's dead. Suddenly, he's plunged into the superhero life as the new hero Ladybug, and to top it off, as co-leader.Now, he's been forced to juggle responsibilities as the new head, battle their former leader who's gone power crazy, search for their lost comrade, all the while studying in graduate fashion school and avoiding these warm feelings he's developing for a certain cat-masked hero. Or, as Chat Noir would put it, "feel-ines".Dammit, why couldn't he be just a normal person?A Miraculous AU (*first page is a guide explaining how the miraculouses work in case you aren't familiar*)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Author's Quick Guide to Miraculous Powers and Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick guide for those who are unfamiliar with Miraculous

**A Foreword from the Author**

For those who are not familiar with the show Miraculous Ladybug, this is a brief guide to the powers that will be in the story. Of course, I took some liberties with canon to make things fit into this story. Most of this info I found on the Miraculous Wikia, which is also a good source if you still need clarification.

Miraculouses are relics in the show, usually a piece of jewellery, that grant powers to the user. They are channeled through a kwami, a small immortal creature, and they are based off of animals. These powers are activated by chanting certain words, or “Kwami Name-transform me”. It depends on which dub you watch. The kwami will then disappear into the miraculous, transforming the user with their own costume, magically protecting their civilian identities. All miraculouses by default give the user enhanced physical abilities, such as strength, agility, speed, and almost invulnerability. More importantly, each miraculous has its own special power. Once that power is used however, the user will de-transform within five minutes, due to the energy it costs their kwami.

The miraculouses in the story are the following (I am using their original names in either English/French and not Korean for this fic):

  * Ladybug: The Ladybug Miraculous, the power of creation. Relic is a pair of earrings. Kwami’s name is Tikki. Special power is the Lucky Charm, where a random object outside of the user’s control appears to help resolve the situational problem. It is up to the user to figure out how to use the object. Once accomplished, the object is thrown in the air and a Miraculous Cure can cleanse any miraculous-related damage. Ladybug is also able to purify akumatized butterflies and amokized feathers. She uses a yo-yo for combat. 
  * Chat Noir: The Black Cat Miraculous, the power of destruction. Relic is a ring. Kwami’s name is Plagg. Special power is Cataclysm, where he is able to destroy anything within, and limited to, one touch.
  * Queen Bee/Roi Bee (in this story): The Bee Miraculous, the power of subjection. Relic is a comb. Kwami’s name is Pollen. Special power is Venom, in which the user’s hand will turn into a stinger, and immobilize the person it touches. Their weapon and tool is a spinning top.
  * Rena Rouge: The Fox Miraculous, the power of illusion. Relic is a necklace. Kwami’s name is Trixx. Special power is Mirage, in which one hyper-realistic illusion of the user’s choosing is created. This is summoned by playing their flute, which is their weapon/tool.
  * Peon: The Peacock Miraculous, the power of emotion. Relic is a brooch. Kwami’s name is Duusu. Special power is amokization, in which a creature, called a Sentimonster, can be manifested from a person’s emotions of the user’s choosing. This is done by transforming a feather into an “amok” and into an object belonging to the recipient. Weapon is a fan.
  * Papillon: The Butterfly/Moth Miraculous, the power of submission. Relic is a brooch. Kwami’s name is Nooroo. Special power is akumatization, where the user is able to transform another person into a superhuman with powers that attribute to the person or situation. This is done by transforming a feather into an “akuma” and into an object belonging to the recipient.Weapon is a cane.
  * Carapace: The Turtle Miraculous, the power of protection. Relic is a bracelet. Kwami’s name is Wayzz. Special power is Shell-ter, where they are able to create a massive forcefield. Their weapon and tool is a shield (think Captain America). 
  * Pegasus: The Horse Miraculous, the power of teleportation. Relic is a pair of glasses. Kwami’s name is Kaalki. Special power is Voyage, where they are able to open a portal to any location and travel where they desire. Their weapon is a horseshoe.
  * Multimouse: The Mouse Miraculous, the power of multiplication. Relic is a necklace. Kwami’s name is Mullo. Special power is Multitude, in which the user is able to shrink into miniature clones. Weapon and tool is a jump rope.
  * Ryuko: The Dragon Miraculous, the power of perfection. Relic is a necklace. Kwami’s name is Longg. Special power is that they are able to transform themselves into any weather element of their choice, such as water, air, or lightning. Once they use all three abilities, they will detransform in five minutes. Weapon is a fencing sword. 
  * Monkey King: The Monkey Miraculous, the power of jubilation. Relic is a crown. Kwami’s name is Xuppu. Special power is called Uproar, where they can summon an object that will interfere and stop the abilities of anyone who comes into contact with it, except for Monkey King. Their weapon is a bo staff.
  * Viperion: The Snake Miraculous, the power of intuition. Relic is a bracelet. Kwami’s name is Sass. Special power is Second Chance, in which they can mark a point in time by sliding the snake on the Miraculous and return to it. Only the user remembers what happens after going back in time. However, everyone else only knows the final reality that Second Chance has created. Their weapon is a lyre.
  * Bunnyx: The Rabbit Miraculous, of evolution. Relic is a stopwatch. Kwami’s name is . Special power is called Burrow, in which “enables the holder to create a portal that leads into a pocket dimension. In this space, there are many portals, through which, anyone can view and travel to any point in the past, present, or future. A major difference between it and the power of the Snake Miraculous, is that the Rabbit allows its user to go back to participate in events of the past, while not necessarily changing the future the user came from.” However, they can physically suffer from changes in the timeline, which is why their power is the last resort. Their weapon is an umbrella. 



Obviously, I don’t own these concepts listed above. The only ones I will say are mine are any alterations I make to have things fit into the story, but for the most part, all of this stuff was created by Thomas Astruc and Zag Studios. 

Additionally, (also obviously) the actions, relationships, and characterizations are by no means a perfect reflection of SVT in real life. Some of them will be OOC. That especially goes for the ships. I don’t really ship SVT in real life aside from pure platonic. Just imagine this as SVT acting these characters as roles. 

That’s all I have to say. Without further ado, enjoy!


	2. Prologue: Looming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this prologue is gonna be the longest chapter of this fic. I spent a good two weeks on this, yIKES.

**Prologue**

Jun was already regrettably awake when his phone alarm blared off, but it wasn’t like he was able to fall asleep last night. 

With a swipe, he silenced the noise. 7:30 am. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, and tumbled out of his bed. His tiny companion shivered, so Jun gently lifted the covers, warming him. 

After splashing cold water on his face, he brushed his teeth with one hand, while combing his hair with the other. A brunette man in his early 20’s stared back at him in the mirror, almost mockingly. “ _ You’re the leader now.”  _ He spat out the toothpaste, resolved, ignoring the voice. 

7: 40 am. He needed to meet the others in 20 minutes. 

Opting for the maroon sweater with grey track pants, Jun tied his hair back. It didn’t really matter what he wore for today’s meeting since the black suit would magically hide it all anyways. 

As he bit off a generous chunk of a granola bar, he picked up a block of cheddar cheese, going back to the bed.

Plagg was wide awake now. He flew to him, offering a small smile. “Good morning kid,” he greeted him, and Jun nodded, lifting the piece of cheese at him. The kwami took it, and unhinging his jaws, swallowed it in a single gulp. 

“We need to head to the park right now,” Jun told him. Plagg looked at him, musing in agreement, but paused. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, kid? We can always talk now, or afterwards, or when you’re ready. It’s not healthy to bottle up your emotions-”

Jun shook his head. “It’s fine Plagg. I’m fine. If there’s anything, I’ll let you know, promise.”

The kwami of destruction frowned, skeptical. 

“Really Plagg, I promise.” He lifted his right fist, a ring around his fourth finger. “Now, transform me!”

As soon as the kwami disappeared into his ring, a black bodysuit of leather enveloped his body, with complimentary sneakers. Cat ears rested against his head, magically connected with his sense of super hearing. On his right ear, a bell dangled from his hoop earring. On his second piercing, was a stud of a black cat with glowing green eyes. Finally, a mask covered his entire face. He was no longer Jun, but one of Seoul’s heroes, Chat Noir. 

He exited from the roof of his condominium, scaling the large buildings using his magical steel bo staff. On his way there, he spotted a man in black and yellow stripes zooming through the streets. Roi Bee. Normally, Jun would yell out loud and challenge the fellow hero to a race, but he wasn’t in the mood today. 

By the time he arrived, Roi Bee and the rest were already there. 

His spirits sank. It was the first day and he was already doing horrible. “I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean to take long,” he apologized.

The others looked at him, confused. “Chat Noir-hyung, it’s still 7:58 am,” said Monkey King. His costume reminded Jun of a high-tech Infernape, except instead of a flaming head, neon red-tomato hair was tousled wildly. His tall comrade squeezed his shoulder. “Relax, you’re not late. Breathe, hyung.”

Jun let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  _ “Jun, focus.”  _

“Okay, let’s go. To Madame’s house.”

The nine of them trudged to the quaint little cottage near the end of the city. The heroes tried to include him in their small talk, but Jun didn’t feel like it. He noticed them cast worried glances over him, overhearing Roi Bee mutter the lack of puns coming from their beloved black cat.

It had been weeks since any of them last visited their mentor. The Guardian, although she did keep some gadgets, simply did not like the technological advancements. As she once told them, she prefered things like they were “in her days”. Jun could picture the old lady, who had told them to call her Madame, scold them as they stepped in, surely she had been watching the news. She would, all the while rushing to retrieve her first aid kit, macarons and tea, dropping a bandaid here and there, and then, she would almost trip on the stairs. Peon usually would help her carry them while Papillon would clear the table, commanding everyone to set the table. Jun’s heart ached. Oh, how he longed for his leaders.

Despite Madame’s clear clumsiness, she had mentored all eleven of them. She did not let it, nor her age, stop her from drilling the skills into them. Surveillance, fighting styles, teamwork, strategizing, damage control, how to appease and feed your kwamis (Jun so far did not cave in to buy the stinky Camembert), you name it. She also, with the help of the kwamis, redesigned each of their suits so that they were...suitable. Jun cracked a smile at his pun. Apparently, before she retired, their Guardian used to be a bigshot fashion designer in France. She never told them her full name, which they respected, but he always wondered about the identity of the woman who seemed to weave magic into those scraps of cloth and make something beautiful. She’d always sew Team Seventeen soft scarves and fluffy mittens, insisting they were much better than “that awful cheap factory vomit”. He wouldn’t deny it. They were definitely more comfortable. Honestly, none of them would mind if their suits were made of simple material, but she had said “only the best for her team”. Afterwards, she’d shoo them home, with boxes of freshly baked pastries.

Jun thought that she was always extra harsh with him during training. After an exhausting duel (she had won), he had complained to Papillon while the two were on patrol. Papillon-hyung had laughed, saying that it wasn't harshness, but worry. They did have their close moments, though. Much to Jun’s delight, she could also speak Chinese. It was not perfect, but their fun conversations helped him with his homesickness with something familiar. Last Chinese New Year, she gave him a red envelope, telling him not to spend it all on games. Their guardian was indeed a mysterious person.

Another rumour was that in her youth, she had been a Miraculous Hero as well, before giving up the role. She had then moved to Korea. At least, that’s what Papillon-hyung heard, anyways. Jun guiltily went to Naver that night to search up “France Superheroes”, pulling up images of a bright young girl in pigtails in a one-piece polka-dotted suit. Ladybug. He had a hard time seeing any resemblance of the girl to his master, except for the bright blue eyes that seemed to shine bright through the screen. Among the search results, her Chat Noir would often be paired alongside her. He had a mop of sunshine blond hair, and mischievous green eyes. One of his predecessors. Damn, he wouldn’t have minded French Chat Noir’s suit. 

Jun had wondered what happened to him after he retired. Did previous holders forget about their time as heroes? Did they still have relationships with their partners? What happened to Madame’s partner? Did he forget...did they forget about each other? They had found their way back to each other...whatever their relationship was as partners, right? What about their team? Jun never asked Madame if she had any family. She seemed alone for the most part. He did glimpse a gold ring on her finger, once. 

Jun didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t want to worry about it now. Those were worries for the future, and Bunnyx (whenever he appeared, he only showed up in emergencies) once said that if you always worry about the future, you’d never get to enjoy the present. 

That was why upon arrival, his worry increased when Bunnyx was the one who answered the door. His eyes were puffy, with dark bags that even the magic couldn’t hide. As he peered inside, the home was almost devoid of furniture, save for their meeting table. 

“Where’s Madame?” exclaimed Monkey King, also surprised.

Bunnyx, only motioned them inside, patting each of them on their shoulders. “Everyone, please, just have a seat.” 

Normally, the round mahogany table would be set with a checkered red cloth, with a tower of rectangular strawberry cheesecakes (nut-free, Carapace was allergic) and a tea tray at the centre. However, the table was stripped bare, except for a half-empty basket of bread that looked a bit stale. As everyone took their place, Jun tried to ignore the two vacant spots at the front. 

There also was a person he had never seen before. The stranger held a teacup in his hand, sipping diligently. Gold dragons wrapped around his dark red sleeves and a large silver one cascaded down his chest. Jun recognized the costume, although it was the first time he saw it in real life. He once saw it back when Madame allowed him to take a peek at one of her sketches. It had been meant for Ryuko, the dragon miraculous holder. But that was weird. Madame always would inform them before anybody new joined...unless. Bunnyx then cleared his throat, and Jun directed his attention to him.

“I know you’re all here because of yesterday’s events, but I need to tell you some more bad news.” He gulped nervously, watching his teammates. Jun didn’t like where things were going.

“Unfortunately, Madame passed away five days ago.”

Immediately, the room erupted into chaos. Everyone stared, some in shock, others gasped, and other faces that were already grieving seemed to sink further down.

“You’re joking.”

“What?”

“She said her cold wasn’t that bad!”

“Didn’t you see her?”

“I thought you did! I had midterms!”

“I did too! You’re not the only college student here, you know!”

“Aren’t guardians supposed to be immortal until they pass on their role?”

“That’s only for the Turtle Miraculous!”

“Damn, am I gonna look forever 21?”

“Not appropriate right now, Carapace!”

“Everyone, for the love of God, shut the hell up!” yelled Bunnyx. He glared at the group, but then winced.

“I know this is hard for everyone,” he said softly. “But we have to stay calm and be focused. Madame wouldn’t have liked it if she saw us fighting.”

“Don’t you see the future though, Bunnyx?” asked Rena Rouge. He gripped his flute tightly, tears threatening to spill. Jun already heard Pegasus sniffle. “Surely you would have seen something, or any of this happen!”

Bunnyx flinched, looking hurt. He stepped towards the fox-themed hero, gently patting his shoulder. 

“The future, unlike the past, is never set in stone. Which is why no one should ever meddle with it unless it possesses a threat to itself. That brings me to my next agenda.” 

He paused, allowing the others to grab Kleenex and pour some tea. Jun himself got himself a cup and took a sip. It was lukewarm.

“Before she passed,” Bunnyx continued. “She briefed me on a couple of things. First off, I’d like to introduce you guys to the new Guardian. Ryuko?”

The dragon-themed superhero set his teacup aside, standing up. His eyes scanned the crowd, offering a small bow.

“Hi everyone. I know normally, I would need to be in civilian form, but I’m still getting used to everything, so please give me time. I’ll also only ask you to come to me in civilian form if you’re comfortable as well. Just let me know beforehand when you guys come.”

“How did Madame recruit you, did she pretend to need help walking on the street?” asked Pegasus.

“Did she ask you to mow her lawn?” asked Viperion.

“Become a temporary mannequin?” asked Monkey King.

“Or did she just pitch the box at your head like a baseball?” asked Roi Bee. They all turned to him. He shrugged. “Madame can throw.” 

Everyone chuckled quietly, reminiscing. She really did drag everyone into this randomly. 

Ryuko snorted. “No, I knew Madame personally. She helped me get to where I am today, and I am indebted to her.” His eyes grew sad. “I didn’t think she was sick either. One night, she just called me, and told me she immediately had to pass on guardianship to me. After she told me to call some of her distant relatives and Bunnyx. She passed away the next morning.” He paused. “Her funeral will be held in two days. We’re all welcomed to attend.”

The room stayed quiet. Everyone’s heads hung low at the news. Jun heard Rena Rouge and Pegasus sob. He was close to joining them, too. It was just too much.

“Please do go,” Bunnyx said. “Just please only come in civilian form. Madame also taught students around our ages, so don’t worry about any of us finding out who you are.”

“The next major thing is ...we’re getting our Ladybug. They’ll be arriving by then.”

Chaos erupted in the room again. Jun’s eyes went wide, threatening to bug out of his mask. Ladybug?! He was finally getting his partner? Now? He heard the others argue.

“That’s too soon! We’re not prepared!”

“That’s too long! What if Papillon-hyung shows up?”

“Why now? Why not before?”

“Is it really fair to throw the newbie into this mess?”

“We have no choice.”

Jun heard Multimouse mutter those last words. He had a point.

“Multimouse is correct,” said Bunnyx, echoing Jun’s thoughts. “I have no clue why Madame waited this long to recruit Ladybug, but with Miraculous Cure, we’ll be able to repair any damages if they’re miraculous-related. We’re up against Papillon now, and if he finds a person to become Peon, that’s two. Once Ladybug is active, Chat Noir will also be able to finally use Cataclysm.”

Right. His main power.

You’d think after two years of running through Seoul, he had fully used all his powers. However, his miraculous power was part of a pair. If he wanted to cause destruction, there must be creation to maintain the balance. And with no Ladybug, Jun was subjected to only fighting with his staff. He understood, but he would be lying if he said he never felt jealous when the others got to use their powers.

“Madame chose them a while ago, actually,” Bunnyx continued. “But for personal reasons, they haven’t been able to move until now. From what she told me, they do know wushu, and Madame used to train them. However, I don’t think they are aware of the miraculous’ existence. We’ll have to be the ones who do that briefing. That’s all I’m allowed to say.”

“Wait, do you know who it is Bunnyx-hyung?”

“Technically, no. You guys know how it is with me.” He turned to him, and Jun gulped. “That brings me to my final subject.”

Bunnyx’s blue eyes stared at him. “Chat Noir, after myself, Papillon, and Peon, you are the one who has the most experience and qualifications to be a leader. You already know this, but you have to become the new head of Team Miraculous. Once Ladybug comes, both of you will be the ones leading the team. Of course, I’ll be here to guide you both. We all trust you.”

The others nodded. “That’s right Chat Noir-hyung, we’ll be by your side,” said Rena Rouge.

Jun did his best to do a solid front. But inside, he wanted to crumble. 

He always knew he would have had to become co-leader, alongside whoever was to be the new Ladybug. Papillon and Peon only did it because he had just moved when he first joined. He hadn’t had any experience. Plus, more heroes were being added, so it wouldn’t have been fair to throw him in that role. He was known as the comedic hyung, always pulling silly pranks and jokes around the team. Two years had passed since, but he had assured them that he would take it when it was “time”. Besides, he thought he shouldn’t become a leader without his partner, right?

He didn’t expect to gain leadership now.  _ Not like this _ . He felt the voice of self-doubt creep up again into his mind. 

But upon looking on the faces of his teammates, he had to be strong. 

“Okay, listen up,” he announced. “There’s only ten of us now, so we’re going to have to juggle responsibilities. Since it’s only me and Carapace on patrol...Rena Rouge, I need you to become more active in setting up spy cams at our usual spots. You, along with Pegasus and Multimouse will figure out any leads where Papillon and Peon are at headquarters. Monkey King, I want you to help Ryuko familiarize with everyone and everything. Viperion, I might ask you to accompany us during patrols permanently now. Second Chance is going to be useful in case we run into any miraculous-related problems. Roi Bee, you’ll be with him, in stealth, of course. If you see them, don’t immediately engage in battle, contact all of us first. That goes for everyone. Bunnyx, you do whatever you have to do. Did anyone...visit?”

Bunnyx shrugged. As the Rabbit Miraculous Holder, he was able to travel through time. That came at the cost of secrecy. Sometimes though, he’d talk about getting visits from his predecessors, or other times, his successors, although the latter didn’t happen as often. Not that these visits occurred frequently, anyways. 

The only times that Bunnyx would come join the team on the mission was if he got a visit from his future self, or, as Madame’s or Papillon’s last resort, would travel back in time to warn their past selves. It was a tricky business. While Viperion’s power also meddled with the fabric of time, that would only leave ripples. It was nowhere as dimensional-altering as Bunnyx’s, which, if not careful, could create an irreversible rip. That was why, no one, not even the Guardian, knew of Bunnyx’s true identity. Unlike the rest of the heroes, the power of the Rabbit Miraculous was passed down to the user directly from the former. 

Jun understood why their friend had to stay silent. But if he knew anything about yesterday...wouldn’t it be okay to break the rules just for once? Then again, maybe he was being selfish. 

_ “NO! Hannie!” _

He remembered Papillon’s scream, how he desperately asked Viperion if he had already used Second Chance, how his magical butterflies turned a ghastly purple instead of the angelic glow they usually emitted. How Peon’s feather somehow survived, casting its magic onto him. It turned his sadness into a rage, and he had picked up the peacock hero’s body, and left, his akuma champions blocking their path.

Jun would give anything to go back in time and save Peon, but it wasn’t up to Bunnyx to control fate. 

“That’s okay Bunnyx, we understand. I think that covers everything, is there anything that I missed?” He saw Viperion raise his hand. “Yes?”

“Now that Papillon-hyung is our enemy now,” - Jun noticed how each of the members winced at the new term - “doesn’t that mean headquarters is compromised? Actually, aren’t we compromised right now?”

That’s right. Papillon knew their location. He was their leader, and the first hero, after all.

“Don’t worry, I checked everywhere before coming inside,” answered Rena Rouge. “No signs of security breaches so far, electronic or miraculous-wise.”

“I should also note that this house is going to be put up for sale tomorrow,” added Bunnyx. “Madame had already arranged it.” He pointed at the boxes and bags at the corner. Jun didn’t even notice them. “I was in the process of moving them before you all arrived. I have to find a place to store these before I hand them over to Madame’s relatives.”

Viperion nodded. “Okay, so the Guardian house is covered. But what about headquarters? How the heck are we supposed to find a new place that big?”

He had a point. The current headquarters, an abandoned underground bunker by Seoul Station, was spacious, hidden, and was free. It was also probably illegal, too, but Madame had said that she’d “take care of it”. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m a broke college student,” said Pegasus.

“Same,” chorused most of the members.

“We could rent a dance studio, that’s sort of big,” said Roi Bee.

“But anyone from the public could barge in,” argued Multimouse.

“We could use my parent’s basement,” offered Carapace. “I know it’s up for rent, we could all pitch in, it’s pretty cheap.”

“No, that’s putting civilians in danger,” said Ryuko. “You’re also going to expose yourself and your family to us. Remember, secret identity!”

“Shouldn’t we trust each other by now, though?” asked Monkey King. The others nodded, agreeing. Jun glared at him. 

“That’s not up for debate,” he snapped, making everyone flinch. Roi Bee slowly gulped the bread he was eating.

He sighed, speaking more softly. “Think about it. Especially with yesterday’s events. If we had all known each other yesterday, imagine how easy it would have been for him to hunt us all down.”

No one spoke until Viperion looked up.

“Do you think hyung would really hurt us?” he asked quietly.

Now everyone was silent.

Even Jun couldn’t answer that. He wanted to believe that their former leader wouldn’t touch them, but…

If there’s one thing he remembered reading about rogue miraculous holders, it was that people will do nearly anything for the ones they love.

“I know a place.”

They turned to Monkey King, who scratched his neck. He smiled at Jun apologetically. 

“Let’s just say, my civilian self just has a lot of connections. Don’t worry, it’s not tied to myself directly, and it isn’t accessible to the public.” He peered at Rena Rouge. “You won’t be able to find out who I am unless you do extremely thorough searching.”

Rena Rouge scoffed, folding his arms. “I promise I won’t snoop, okay? I’m not that nosy Monkey-hyung!”

“It’s Monkey King-hyung!”

Bunnyx looked at him inquisitively. “Are you sure about this?”

“Sure, sure.” He pulled up a slideshow of a house projecting from his staff. “See, it’s got five floors, with security cameras everywhere. The backyard is surrounded by a large fence and the place is by a large forest, so no one can snoop on us. Plus, if any of us need to crash for the night, there are enough beds for everyone.”

“Is that a gaming room?” yelled Pegasus.

Monkey King chuckled. “So, what do you think, Chat Noir-hyung?”

The place was perfect, too perfect. Jun stared at him again. Just who was Monkey King? He had a lot of questions, but he remembered his earlier statement.

“ _ Think about it. If we had all known each other yesterday, imagine how easy it would have been for him to hunt us all down.”  _

He didn’t want to look like a hypocrite now.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “Just promise me all of you will keep the place neat and tidy. I don’t want to be responsible for damages or for some hefty water and electric bill...that would be...a cat-astrophe.”

They all cheered, finally hearing him pun. 

He giggled, glad to be rid of the tension. “Pegasus, Multimouse, we’ll use both of your powers to transfer everything from old headquarters to there. We’ll all pitch in to help as well. Bunnyx, we can keep Madame’s stuff there too for now before you give it away. Is everything clear?”

“Yes Chat Noir sir!” everyone chorused.

Monkey King sent the coordinates of the new place to Pegasus, who opened a portal right after. Multimouse took out his jump rope, skipping until he split into seventeen miniature versions of himself. Despite being only as tall as Jun’s Funko-pop collection, the super strength that came with all of their Miraculous’ meant it was no sweat lifting the boxes. Jun watched them scamper through the portal.

He picked up a half-closed box labelled “SILK DESIGNS”. Red fabric with black spots peeked out, and the cat hero wondered if this could have been something meant for his partner. His Ladybug.  _ His yin to his yang.  _

Jun hoped whoever they were, that they were as ready as they all needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, it's Violet, aka thesassyredvulpes, aka guest Vi who's too lazy to log on mobile so I just comment as it.
> 
> I haven't written fanfic for over two years, so it feels great (and extra stressful, because I wrote a chapter 11 pages long instead of writing the 5 paged one that's due tomorrow for my writing course. Yes, I procrastinate and create all in the right and wrong places. But I did it, cuz after reading a ton of fanfic here (almost embarrassingly till 3 am during some binges), I have had enough and decided to type out this monstrosity. I love it. 
> 
> Let's pray that I don't abandon this fic and try to update maybe every two weeks, no promises.
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments to let me know what you think!
> 
> Until we meet again~
> 
> \- Vi

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me on tumblr @vickvockvixen!


End file.
